The implantation of medical devices is a procedure used for a variety of purposes including correcting or alleviating a wide variety of cardiac and orthopedic conditions. For example, artificial joints are used to replace old or damaged joints, stents are used to expand and support weak and narrow arteries, pacemakers are used to monitor and correct heart beat irregularities and artificial heart valves are used to replace improperly functioning heart valves.
One problem with the implantation procedures in general is that the surgery can be particularly invasive and present a difficult recovery. For example, in the case of heart valves, a typical surgery is an open heart procedure. The trauma caused by the surgeons efforts to reach the implant site can be very difficult and painful for recovery. Another problem is affixing the medical device once positioned at the implant site. For example, heart valves are often affixed using a sewing cuff and sutures. Consequently, the affixation process can be detailed and time-consuming adding to the length of the procedure. It is therefore desirable to provide improved implantation methods that can be accomplished through less invasive and time consuming procedures.